Our Baby Boy
by viveamo91
Summary: Incredibly fluffy futurefic about Mini and Franky. The girls happily become mothers for a second time, while surronded by old friends.


**A/N: Wow a skins story! Never thought this day would come...this is probably the only one from me.**

**So this is a crazy sickeningly fluffy story Mini/Franky story. It will probably be just this one shot, unless people ask for more. Also, I'm American, so my grammar and spelling might be a little different. I also haven't seen too many episodes of gen 3, so people will be a little OOC. **

**Please enjoy and review!**

Mini McGuiness had always been skinny. In college she had gone to insane lengths to ensure her stomach stayed flat. Now it was big, round, and swollen. She had hardly been so happy in her life. Inside her belly was her little boy, and in just a few short weeks, he would be in her arms. She was nervous for childbirth, but her wife had gone through it before, just 3 years prior. Franky wasn't exactly the type of woman to carry and deliver a child, but Mini's health had been sub-par at the time, and the two were ready for a baby.

"Mummy!" a small voice called, as her daughter came running into the bedroom. She hopped up on her mothers' bed and placed a soft kiss to her mummy's stomach. "Hi, baby brother" she said softly. Mini stroked her daughters soft hair, smiling even wider.

Ava Grace Fitzgerald was, without a doubt, one of the cutest little girls in England. According to her mothers, in the world. Her soft curls were a unique golden-brown, lighter than Franky's but darker than Mini's. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, her delicate porcelain skin was very reminiscent of her Mum, as well as her delicate features. She was sweet, kind, smart, happy and healthy, and what more could a parent ask for?

"Did you have a good time with Auntie Grace?" Mini asked her daughter. "Yep. Uncle Richie came home, and he gave me a lolly." "Aww, that's nice of him." Ava curled up with her head on her mother's chest, her small fingers resting on her stomach.

"My girls" Franky's voice came from the doorway, love and happiness radiating from her voice. She wore a tailored suit, having just been at work before picking up Ava. She was a costume designer for local theatres and had just gotten hired at a new drama television show, an event that the little family had celebrated quite happily.

"How's maternity leave, angel?" Franky asked, snuggling into her wife, kissing her temple. "Boring. Feels good to be off my feet, but I miss the hospital. How's the set?" "Amazing. I spoke to my boss today, we arranged something so that I could take a few weeks off after the baby is born." "Mmm" came Mini's response as she slipped off into sleep. Pretty soon she was snoring softly, along with Ava.

Franky slipped out of the bed, grabbing her camera off the bedside table. She snapped a few picture of her wife and daughter, sleeping peacefully and looking beautiful, as always . Franky was amazed, every day, that her life had become so perfect. Of course her and Mini had gone through their fair share of fights, nights spent crying on the couch, and tearful almost-breakups. All that after the long rocky path they took just to begin. But after a while it got better, then amazing. Franky proposed, and they were married in a beautiful evening garden ceremony. 3 years later, Ava was born, and that was when their marriage became truly strong, healthy, and happy.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! Fuuuuuuuck!" Mini screamed, her face red, her hair sweaty, uncombed. Franky held her hand, encouraging her along. "Honey, its ok, its ok, just keep pushing, it will be over soon, angel." A few nurses in the room, who all knew and worked with Mini, were too afraid to say anything. Even the doctor was a little afraid of telling Mini to push. Just when it seemed like no one could take any more of Mini's labor, a small cry rang out.<p>

Mini's cries of frustration and pain turned into tears of joy as a wailing infant boy was placed into her arms. She looked from the baby to Franky, who was crying as well. "He's here, babe. He's really here, Oh my God, we have a son. We have two babies now. Oh this was so worth it babe." Franky nodded and stroked the small boys face, her tears flowing, choking her up too much to speak coherently.

"Want to hold her, other Mummy?" a nurse asked. She nodded and the nurse took the baby from Mini and gave him to Franky. "Wow, it's just as amazing the second time" she choked out. The nurses smiled and nodded while they took him away to record his birth weight, height, and make sure everything was ok with him. It also gave them a chance to gossip. They were shocked that a sweet, quiet, tiny person like Franky would actually choose to be with a strong personality like Mini. The love between the two of them was obvious though.

A few hours later, the large maternity suite at St. Michaels hospital was packed. Most of the couples friends, including their friends from Roundview, were in the room, along with Mini's mom, Franky's dads, and of course Ava. Everyone was buzzing with excitement and energy, everyone except the mothers that is. They were exhausted, cuddling on the hospital bed.

"Give us our baby!" Mini called out tiredly, her arms thrown out in front of her. Everyone in the room laughed, and Alo handed the sleeping child to her. "Hey, lezzahs, when are you gonna let us all in on the big secret? What is his name?" Liv asked.

Franky and Mini looked at each other, and nodded. They had been torn between a few names, but in the few hours their son was alive, the two had come to a silent agreement. "Ava come here, want to tell everyone what your little brothers name is?" Franky asked, and Ava giggled as she went to her Mum. After making sure hr and Mini were on the same page (they were, as usual) Franky told Ava the new baby's name. "Eli Richard Fitzgerald"

A chorus of "Aww's" sounded around the room. Rich hid his face in Grace's shoulder, trying to hide how touched he was. He was determined not to cry, although it was becoming increasingly difficult. He and Grace were struggling to get pregnant, but they knew Mini and Franky would be a big part of their child's life.

Just then, a nurse who was somewhat friends with Mini, came in. "Hey, Monica, could you grab the camera off the table and take a picture of everyone?" Mini asked. The whole group crowded around the bed, Ava hopped on Franky's lap. Monica snapped a photo. "What a beautiful group! And a beautiful family!" she proclaimed. "You are quite the lucky girl, Min." Mini looked from her wife, to her daughter, to her son. "I know" she whispered. "I know"


End file.
